Amumu/Strategy
Skill usage * reduces magic resistance by up to 35. When going for the kill, make sure you get in at least one melee attack, as many champions only have 30 base magic resistance. * Refrain from spamming your skills early game, as it can lead to mana starvation. * Maxing last allows you to stack up damage with your other abilities early game. The length of the stun is the same at all levels of the skill. * can also be used through walls on neutral camps as an escape mechanism. * The buff allows , due to its mana regeneration, to keep activated almost indefinitely. ** is very effective against other tanks, so make sure you're in range of the opponent's highest health champions. ** has a .005% scaling. In game the tooltip only shows despair doing more % health damage per every 100 ability power. For example 500 AP = 2.5% health every second + 2.7% base and 24 additional MD at level 5. * passive makes a very fast jungler. * is a great jungler with and allowing for an easy and strong jungle. ** If you are jungling pre-level 6 ganks can be very hard if they have escapes and you only have one stun from . It is best to gank if they have already used their summoner abilities and escape spells. This can be done by having your teammates put pressure on the lane. * , is crucial in team fights and can often be the deciding factor. You should try to have it ready for when a team fight breaks out. Always try to use on as many enemies as possible while your team is in the vicinity. ** is very effective when combined with many other champions' ultimates, particularly area of effect spells, such as , , , and . Try to coordinate abilities like these to rack up heavy damage at the start of a team fight. * can be blocked by and other crowd control-preventing items/abilities. * Keep in mind that does not stop enemy channelled abilities such as or . Build usage * is a very good item on , as it synergizes with his passive , increases the effective damage of (and ), and helps in team fights. ** Magic Penetration is a very useful stat on as it helps him and his team to deal with magic resistance tanks. ** can be effective against all physical damage teams, which tends to synergize nicely with his other AoE abilities. * can be built as a pure tank with health and situational magic resistance and/or armor defensive items. ** Health items that also give ability power are strong for this build, such as which gives plenty of both along with giving abilities a slow effect. * Cooldown Reduction on is very strong, but it's often difficult to itemize for it. Grab the buff whenever possible to gain cooldown reduction without sacrificing stats. * is a good item for Amumu as it gives him health regeneration, mana regeneration and gives an additional 5 gold every 10 seconds. * and are two great items to purchase on Amumu as they synergize well with . * When jungling, it is possible to start with a and a . It can be built into a fast , and gives him enough health regen to stay in the jungle. Recommended builds Countering * Keep your team spread out while engaging to avoid his strong area of effect damage and disruptive effect of his . *Use your minions as a shield against initiation with be aware that if he grabs a minion near you he can still initiate on you with his . *Favor magic resistance over stacking health to mitigate damage from and . *Amumu lacks an innate ability to heal himself and is most vulnerable to harassment as he cannot sustain himself. *Having is an effective way to prevent from getting snared from . Another cheaper choice would be . Category:Champion strategies